Scouting the future
by SpasticUnicorn
Summary: Scout is alone in the future. Well that's what happens when you take the wrong teleporter. But maybe he'll find friends, maybe even find love...
1. The beginning

**Hi there. This is SpasticUnicorn. This is a story based on the ship between Tracer and Scout. But, after reading other people's fanfic I sometimes feel annoyed. The quality for their fanfic is great but for one reason or another, the story isn't completed which is frustrating. Also, sorry if any parts are too similar to other people's fanfics. I'll try to make this story original. Any suggestions, support or criticism would be appreciated. I mean if anyone apart from me looks at this of their own free will and then LIKES it, I'll be super happy. Anyway, I decided to give it a go so here it is.**

* * *

RED base, 2fort 1967

Soldier was explaining his plan to the RED team. Their goal? Steal the BLU intelligence. It was pretty simple, as Soldier did not have an amazing mental capacity, but was still effective.

"Listen up, maggots, we distract BLU and Scout takes their intelligence. Any objections?" As usual there were no objections to Soldier's plan. If there were, they would get beaten with a shovel and then have to participate anyway. Unless it was Scout or Engie. They were American. But they didn't object anyway.

"Any other thing ve must know?" quizzed Medic

"No." Soldier replied

"When do we squish baby men?" Heavy asked.

"One hour." Answered Soldier. "Now go."

The team got their gear ready. Spy twirled his butterfly knife while walking off to his smoking room. Demoman just sat in the corner, mumbling in his drunken stupor. No one knew what exactly Pyro was doing except following people around and giving them the thumbs up. Soldier was outside doing drills and Sniper was napping. Engineer was getting his sentries ready as he was holding down the fort while the other mercenaries were fighting.

Scout walked over to Heavy who was lovingly cleaning his minigun. He was sitting on a chair with the minigun on his lap and a happy expression on his face.

"Hey Heavy, I was wondering if you could make me a sandvich for the mission." Scout asked "They are delicious."

"Not now, Sascha needs to be cleaned."

"Sascha always needs cleaning. But I'm hungry."

"Don't you dare disrespect Sascha."

Heavy got up in anger. He was usually gentle towards his team but he loved his gun and would not stand anybody even touching his weapon, a mad expression on his face. Scout jumped back in fright. Heavy was carrying his gun in one hand and pointing at Scout with the other. Heavy sighed, calmed down and sat.

"Please?" Scout said.

"No. Sascha needs to be ready. I need her for mission." Heavy then saw his teammate's crestfallen face and said "Fine," The giant sighed again, "I will give to you before mission, but this is last time."

"Definitely, yep the last time, ever." Heavy looked at Scout funnily for what he said.

Scout woohooed and walked off. He was pretty happy. But then he felt a sting in his arm. He had got shot by a sniper in the arm and while it had healed, he still had occasional pains in his arm. He went over to the Medic who was across the room.

"Hey doc. I've been feeling some pain in my arm. Can you help?"

"Of course, I can." Medic assured Scout, "But you vill have come with me as I am charging my Medigun."

* * *

Scout followed the Medic into his sickbay at the bottom of the building. He did not usually go into this room as he could usually dodge most of the projectiles and bullets coming at him but thought the room had not changed too much. A lot of it was clean except for the occasional patch of blood or gore. There was a fridge that was filled with random stuff including replacement organs and Medic's lunch.

"Sit here." Medic gestured to an operating table with a bloodstained trolley beside it, holding various medical instruments. Scout cautiously lay down on the table while the doctor rummaged around in a cabinet.

"It should be here somewhere…Ahh!" Medic brought out a massive needle filled with a blue liquid.

"Um, is this necessary?" asked Scout.

Medic tapped the needle, "I vill heal you, now zis shouldn't hurt a bit." He stabbed it into Scout's arm and injected the liquid into Scout.

Scout screamed. "Ahhhhh…wait that doesn't hurt so much." Medic threw the needle back into the cabinet and Scout got up. "Thanks doc." Medic nodded as the Scout was going back upstairs.

* * *

Soldier found Scout reading a baseball magazine and told him "Scout you are to get Spy and Sniper and bring them here for the mission."

"Seriously, the two knuckleheads?" Scout liked all of the team, but these two annoyed Scout more than the others, and more frequently.

"Yes."

"Why me?"

"You are the fastest, it will be simple."

"Well, can't argue with that. I'm the best."

Scout walked off to get the two mercenaries and found Spy in his smoking room, smoking.

Scout looked around. It was a clean and classy room, very different to the Medic's domain. Various paintings were on the walls and there were antique pieces of furniture all over the room. There was a bookshelf and a cabinet were the Frenchman stored his wine and glasses. Spy himself was sitting by his fireplace, drinking wine and reading a magazine. Scout tried to sneak in and quietly sit down onto one of his armchairs.

"You suck at being sneaky, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, that's why we have you Spy."

"Anyway, why are you here?"

"You gotta go upstairs now, the screaming eagle wants you upstairs."

"How about no."

"What? You're crazy, come on. Otherwise he'll flag me too."

"Exactly, that's why I want you to do something for me first. I have misplaced my lighter and need a cigarette, get one for me and I'll do what you want."

"Spy, seriously, I'll drag you upstairs if I have to."

Spy just reclined and tapped his watch. Scout growled. But then he had an idea. Pyro's always playing with those. He ran upstairs to where the masked mercenary was playing with some burning paper and as he thought, a lighter. "Pyro, can I have dat lighter?" Scout asked. Pyro shook his head but held out his hands. It looked like the pyromaniac would trade the lighter for a game of rock, paper scissors. "Oh you're on, Scout said. Scout did rock which beat Pyro's scissors. Pyro looked sad but gave Scout the lighter. Scout ran off and gave it to Spy. Spy quickly took a puff and put away his magazine

Spy got up and walked out to where the Soldier was giving Demoman pushups for being drunk. Scout found the Australian deadeye napping. "Oi, crackshot, hello?" The Sniper kept on napping. Scout tried everything, shouting, kicking but this guy was a pro. If he didn't want to be woken up, he simply wouldn't. Scout looked around. Something caught his eye. He had been wanting to do this for a while now. He grabbed one of Sniper's jars of urine and hurled it next to the sleeping Sniper. The Sniper awoke in a rain of his own piss. Sniper awoke and quickly realized his situation. "Why you little…" He chased the Scout, but wasn't able to keep up. Sniper chased Scout into the main room where Soldier was giving Demoman pushups for being sober. Soldier immediately saw the Australian chasing Scout into the main room. "Sniper, drop and give me 20 for being covered in your own urine." Sniper did not want to but followed the Soldier's demand while giving Scout the evil eye.

* * *

All of RED was assembled in the largest room, outside of their locker room. They were making final checks on their equipment and generally hyping themselves for battle. Pyro got up from playing with a lighter and took his flamethrower. Scout did not know how many lighters Pyro had as he had taken one off the mercenary earlier in the day to give to Spy.

"Glad he's on our side." Scout whispered to the Medic.

"Yes, a most peculiar subject."

Scout shook his head and got back to focusing on the mission. Then Heavy gave Scout the sandvich he wanted.

"Here is sandvich you wanted." Heavy offered.

"Thanks, big guy." Scout took a bite before tossing the rest in his bag.

"Are you all ready?" Soldier asked.

The mercenaries all said yes in their own way.

The Soldier finally gave the mercs the go ahead. "Okay men let us begin."

* * *

The battle begun with Demoman. He charged at his BLU counterpart screaming," There can be only one." He chopped off his head as Soldier made quick work of the opposing Sniper with his Market Gardener. Scout double jumped across the top of the bridge and onto the enemy battlements. He saw the emotionless mask of the Pyro with his flamethrower running towards him, spraying fire. Scout heard a gunshot and saw the Pyro fall the ground dead. He was actually relieved as he thought that annoying the Sniper earlier would have had negative consequences in the battle. Such as the Australian not making the shot that would save Scout. Luckily, he was wrong.

Scout then sighted the BLU Engineer. Luckily his sentries were nowhere to be seen, but he knew that the RED Engie was still deadly with his shotgun. Scout got the first hit in with his scattergun, but the Engineer got the second, he shot Scout's arm. Scout got out his baseball bat quickly, and hit the Engineer to death. He then proceeded to run to the BLU intel.

Scout got the intel and ran out of the BLU intel room. His team had killed the enemy Soldier, Scout and Spy while he had been fighting the enemy Engineer. Looking forward he saw the enemy Medic. Scout knew he was a healer but also knew that he was good with his bone saw when it came down to it. The BLU Medic swung at Scout with his bone saw but missed. Scout was having fun evading the enraged healer. "I'm running circles around ya." Furious, Medic clipped Scout with his bone saw. Scout had been too cocky, and now he was getting punished. He had gone down and was narrowly dodging the Medic's swings while getting bruised occasionally from his bonesaw. Fortunately, he was in reach of his flying guillotine. He hurled it at the Medic's head which hit his forehead and killed him. Scout tried to get up but felt a sharp twang of pain. He had injuries from both the Engineer and Medic but had good pain tolerance and so got up and retrieved his cleaver and the intel.

Wait. He had Heavy's sandvich didn't he? He painfully reached for it and took a bite. He instantly felt better. After he silently thanked the Russian, he got up and took the intelligence…and bumped into the other team's big Russian.

"Leetle baby trying to steal our intelligence."

"Uh no, I was just returning it." Scout chuckled nervously.

The Heavy cracked his knuckles while the Scout gulped. The BLU mercenary raised his fist…and the big man dissolved into a laughing Spy surrounded by Red smoke. Scout growled. "Not funny." Spy kept laughing. Scout picked up the intel and started walking back to base. Going back to base he went the same way except there was no resistance.

* * *

When he got back everyone cheered. He walked through the corridor and swung his bag up and slung it around his shoulder, putting his weapons inside it.

"Good work Scout. Now we got the intelligence. Go put it with the others." The Texan said, "Take the teleporter, it'll be faster."

Scout said "Cool, also can you patch me up after doc, I got a few nasty scratches."

Medic nodded his head.

Scout saw two teleporters though. "Hey hardhat, there are two teleporters. I'mma take the one on the left. That OK? cool."

"Wait, Scout no!" But it was too late. This teleporter went to his workshop. Where he was working on a special experiment. A time traveling machine. But Scout did not know this and knowing the Bostonian's inquisitive nature, he rushed to the workshop.

Scout found himself in the Engineer's workshop. He hadn't been allowed in since he had broken a dispenser, trying to make it dispense sandviches and baseball cards. That probably wasn't his best idea. He stepped off the teleporter and looked around. Half built dispensers and sentries littered the floor and schematics were all over the walls. Scout placed the intelligence down. It even looked like Engie was constructing a smaller version of the sentry with what looked like a police siren on top. Almost like a sort of mini-sentry.

But his eye was caught by one machine. It looked like a teleporter but was much larger and had a control panel with knobs and levers on it. Scout saw one lever bigger than the rest. He tried to resist but couldn't. The temptation was too great. He walked over and pulled the lever. After randomly pushing a lot of other buttons the teleporter started to spin around and glow like a normal teleporter. He couldn't help himself. He jumped on. Just as the door was thrown wide open by the Engineer, Scout disappeared.

 **Welp, that is the first chapter. Hope people liked it. Anyway, see ya for the next chapter. Should be around 2-3 weeks. Happy Halloween as well.**


	2. Saving the Omnic

**Hey guys, wassup. Hope life's good. Anyway, here is the second chapter of the fanfic. Hope it's a good waste of time. Here I'm gonna introduce tracer, the second vital element to this fanfic. I've decided to do something different so here's how its gunna go. Basically, there is this overwatch short called "Alive", this is kinda like a sort of parody to that. But it is NOT canon in whatever overwatch universe there is. What I'm writing I mean, the short is. Also, I got a little bit of support for the last chapter which really encouraged me. Thanks to anyone who even read the first chapter. Here's the second chapter now, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

King's row, 2084

Tracer had volunteered for this mission. Pharah and had as well. Why? Well tracer had always supported human-omnic relations. This gave her a chance to properly support it. Also, she got to see the great Mondatta speak. But that was beside the point. Pharah volunteered for almost everything so no surprise there and had thought it would be cool to visit London. Pharah would look out on one of the rooftops but try not to fire to much if anything came up since she mainly used ordnance of the _explosive_ kind. Tracer would stay on the ground to protect against close up threats but would be fast enough to respond to most threats. would be heavy backup in case it all went to hell.

Overwatch had basically gotten destroyed after the Omnic crisis. The blackwatch had gotten them into trouble with the international community as Overwatch was supposed to be completely transparent. Then the organization had been struck from the inside. Many important members such as Jack Morrison, the face of Overwatch, had been injured severely, almost to the point of death. And some people such as Gabriel Reyes, head of the blackwatch, had gone rogue. But as Overwatch had helped out without much reward, they had gained recognition. To them this was more important. But now some of the rogue members had turned into big problems. Gabriel Reyes had turned into the Reaper, one of the heads of a terrorist group named 'Talon'.

This event was a big one for Overwatch. Mondatta was speaking. The Omnic was a campaigner and a famous activist for positive relations between the Omnics and Humans. The government of England also obviously supported this and so had promised to protect Mondatta. They did not know if they had the full capabilities to protect Mondatta though and so turned to the elite taskforce known as Overwatch.

The dropship would set them down at a pad near to the talk. Then they had a couple hours to get ready and scout out the area and then subsequently get into position. Tracer sat in a room of a hotel that Overwatch had rented for the group. She sat on the bed. She was thinking about two things. The first was the fact that she was actually protecting Mondatta. She had looked up to the Omnic for being so brave. She had fought against real people, injured real people, watched her friends get injured. But Mondatta…The Omnic had stood up for his kind and had faced lots and lots of horrific abuse. And Tracer looked up to the Omnic for that. The second thing was that she was England. That meant she had an excuse to visit her girlfriend, Emily. Tracer had realized that she was lesbian shortly after she had graduated from university. At school she had been too engrossed to think about romance but afterwards she had realized she was attracted to girls. She started dating Emily soon after. Emily had supported her throughout her career at Overwatch and continued to support her. It was surprising for Emily when Tracer had come home with the Chronal Accelerator and told her about her condition. But Emily had continued to support her.

An agent came in and told Tracer that Mondatta was coming on in half an hour. She started getting her gear ready. She first put on her tights, then her shirt and aviator jacket. She attached her Chronal Accelerator and her guns to her wrist. She finally put on her goggles. The agent who came in before came in again, saying Mondatta was coming on in fifteen minutes. She turned on her phone quickly. She had Emily as her background and looked at it one more time before turning her phone off and going through the door of the room.

* * *

Widowmaker was getting ready for her mission. She was going to assassinate the Omnic known as Mondatta. She did not know why exactly. She couldn't be bothered following politics or the motives of the faction she was in. She was only interested in the mission. She heard something about human-Omnic relations though. What did she think about Omnics? She didn't really care. They had attacked humanity, but on the other hand, Talon had used that to their advantage. What she did care about is how hard to kill they were. While being made of metal, from her experience, a bullet from her sniper had the same effect, death. Or whatever state Omnics were after they were 'killed'. Offline maybe? But she didn't care. Another thing she did care about was security. A fair amount of missions had botched because of that stupid Overwatch. She knew there were guards but did not know about Overwatch's involvement. Her ship would drop her off a couple minutes before Mondatta started speaking, and, if all went well, Mondatta would be 'dead' (seriously guys help me, do Omnics die? Do they even have _genders?_ ) soon after. She knew there would be government guards, but she knew she could take them down easily. There was a little ding indicating the fact that the ship had arrived. Widowmaker jumped out and onto a rooftop.

* * *

Tracer pushed into the crowd, trying to get a glimpse of Mondatta. She pushed past a family. The daughter saw the figure, who was almost a superhero in that day and age. She tried to point her out to her mother, who was too engrossed in the atmosphere to notice. There was not a large crowd and it was pretty various. They all held signs promoting peace between the Omnics and humans. It was equally split between Omnics and humans, while the humans were also equally split in their races. But they were not split. Omnics stood next to humans and vice versa. Everyone was melded together. The crowd was chanting "Mondatta!" over and over. Together. At the apex, behind the stage, the guards gave Mondatta the all clear. He stepped out to thunderous applause. Mondatta was a little different to the average Omnic. Firstly, he wore a special robe covering the legs and most of the upper body. Then there was the fact that the face was painted white and some of the parts were plated with a shiny copper like surface. Some of the paint was scraped off though. These were from various incidents. Once, at a talk in Germany, an Omnic hater threw a steel-capped shoe at the Omnic's face and that unfortunately scraped some of the white paint off. Mondatta could have covered it up but chose not to. He believed that signs of struggle should be preserved to a point. (Mondatta also has more blue dots on his head. I don't know what these are. And if it is a he.) After the applause died down, Mondatta started speaking.

"Human, machine, we are all one within the iris." Mondatta told the crowd.

The crowd cheered. Mondatta continued.

"Before me I see the future, humans and Omnics, standing together. United by compassion, by common hopes and dreams."

* * *

Widowmaker jumped down. She quickly crouched and activated her wallhacks (sorry _Infra-vision_ ) and saw twelve guards, two on each rooftop around the talk. She also saw one more heat signature that slightly worried her. It was the Overwatch agent known as Pharah. She could tell by the fact that the signature was high in the air, hovering, and there was a unique signature from her jetpack. She quickly jumped out and rolled into a jump, jumping off a vent and shot one of the guards. She then spun around and shot the other guard on the rooftop. She proceeded to jump onto another rooftop, did some sick trips and kill the guards on the rooftop. She did this on another rooftop. This took less than 15 seconds. She was that fast. But then Pharah started tracking her with her rocket launcher. While she did this, she also notified the other guards.

"Shooter on the roof. It's Widowmaker. Prepare to get Halo out of here. (Halo was the codename for Mondatta in the short. Just thought I'd let you know) I should be able to handle Widowmaker but get ready Tracer. Just get ready in case."

She let of a shot vaguely near Widowmaker.

"Put you weapon down and give up."

It was returned with gunfire. Pharah flew out of the way and shot at Widowmaker. After that she cried out.

"My jetpack is hit, I'm going down." She said. "Get Halo out of here. Tracer get up here."

Her comm after turned to static.

Tracer heard Pharah calling out initially. She heard the muffled explosions. She also heard Pharah call out after. She heard the head of security speak in codewords. She knew that Mondatta was heading towards an armored car to get out of there. But she didn't see it. She looked around and saw Widowmaker Infra-vision engaged, her grapple around her ankle, her gun in sniper mode, presumably aiming at Mondatta. Tracer blinked up, jumped of a building, and started shooting at Widowmaker, gracefully falling through the air. Widowmaker reacted quickly, backflipping back and breaking through the window. Coincidentally, this was the hotel where Tracer was sitting in earlier that day, but that didn't matter. Widowmaker retracted her grappling hook while Tracer landed on the window sill opposite the building. She then said one of her trademark catchphrases:

"Trying to crash another party love?" Tracer said.

Tracer then laughed and started shooting at Widowmaker again. Widowmaker jumped off the bannister of the stairwell and hooked the ceiling. Tracer blinked through the window and got kicked by the rising Widowmaker. The Talon operative sprayed the stairwell while the Overwatch agent blinked up the stairwell. Widowmaker ran through the door to the roof followed by Tracer. Widowmaker shot at Tracer and the latter took cover behind a wall. Widowmaker soon after jumped off the rooftop and grappled onto a building. Tracer came out and pointed her guns. She found nothing and looked confused. All she could see was other confused guards looking around. The widow jumped up and shot more guards. She killed the remaining six guards and activated her Infra-vision and identified the location of Mondatta. The chaser and chased jumped over a large gap. The chased attached a venom mine which was activated and hit the Chaser. Tracer coughed and stumbled, falling over. Spider girl looked over at her, putting her foot on Tracer.

"Such a sweet foolish girl."

Tracer activated her recall ability and went back to jumping over the rooftop. She subsequently blinked upwards, shooting at Widowmaker.

"What's that love?" Tracer chided.

Mondatta was just meters away from the car, among shouts of 'Don't go!' and 'Why are you leaving?'

Tracer threw a pulse bomb at Widowmaker who looked around. She spied and shot the bomb. The explosion's fallback threw Tracer back. She found herself looking down the barrel of Widowmaker's gun. The widow was about to pull the trigger when something _interesting_ happened. Pharah looked up and pointed her launcher at Widowmaker. She fired. The explosion knocked Widowmaker into a nearby building while Tracer blinked into the opposite building. She saw what was happening and blinked into the building with Widowmaker. But she was gone.

* * *

Widowmaker jumped back into her dropship. The mission was a failure. She would be chastised by the heads of Talon. Worse she would be teased. She snarled and walked into the back of the dropship, getting ready to bandage herself up.

* * *

Tracer was walking back home. And for once it was truly home. Most of the time it was some Overwatch outpost, or Watchpoint Gibraltar, but while that was temporarily her home, and her friends were often with her, her apartment in King's Row was her true home. She had been looking forward to this moment for a long time. And it was finally coming. She was truly happy. She had just saved the famous Mondatta! She hadn't told too many people but after that event, Overwatch had managed to get her a chance to talk to Mondatta. When he had gotten to safety of course. But she had met the Omnic! She also was going home. To her loving girlfriend. She rarely got to visit Emily because of her work, but when she got the chance, she never let it go to waste. Tracer felt that her girlfriend sometimes felt neglected, so she always tried to make sure Emily felt loved when she came to visit. She hadn't told Emily that she was home though. She wanted it to be surprise.

To celebrate seeing her girlfriend again, Tracer was going to get Emily a present. She walked into the store and looked around. She saw a couple of people looking around at different things. It was getting cold around the city so she considered a couple things. Beanie? Gloves? Sweater? Pants? She kept on looking. She saw a scarf that she thought looked pretty good. She called the clerk over.

"How much would this scarf cost?"

"About 30 pounds, ma'am." The clerk replied. (Remember this is England, they use pounds.)

"Okay," Tracer said, "I'll get it."

She purchased the scarf and draped it around her own neck as she was feeling kind of cold herself. As she was exiting the store it was getting late. She looked over and saw a family. The daughter was whispering to her brother and then walked over.

"Um, excuse me." The girl asked, "Could we get a photo of you with us, please?"

"Sure, love."

She posed with the daughter as the mother took a photo and the dad watched over. Tracer smiled as the kids ran over to their parents, ecstatic.

* * *

Tracer finally got home. She got the spare key out of its hiding place and opened the door. It sounded like Emily was having a shower. Good. She would have time to get everything ready. She went into the bedroom and got changed into her normal clothes. She threw the scarf onto her bed and jumped on it for a second. Felt like home. She got up, picked up the scarf and walked out, laying on the couch afterwards. She looked around. It looked almost completely the same. Same couch. Same chair. Same fridge even. The only thing that had changed was the rug. Shame, she had liked the previous rug. Tracer heard the shower stop. Moments later Emily walked out, dressed in only a towel around her waist. Emily screamed and ran into her room. Later she came out, fully dressed.

"I'm sorry I just didn't expect to see you. I just saw somebody and ran."

"Don't worry, love. Hey, I got you this." Tracer threw the scarf over to Emily.'

"This is good that you are here though." Emily said. "I need to talk to you about something Lena."

(Just a note Tracer's real, canon name is Lena Oxton, so for the rest of this chapter I'm going to call her by that.)

"Okay." Lena felt weird. This never really happened.

"Lena," Emily sighed but continued. "I'm sorry but I don't know if I can continue with this. I felt, intrigued, so I went on a date with someone. A boy. And the thing is. I really enjoyed it."

Lena had tears welling up in her eyes by this point.

"Please…"

"No, Lena, for once just listen. You're just not there for most of the time. We have been dating for years and I have wanted so badly to advance. Our relationship. But we have not advanced at all since you joined Overwatch."

Tracer was crying by this point.

"Please, Em…"

"I'm sorry Lena. But I'm gonna pack my bags and I'm gonna leave."

Lena lay there, sobbing as Emily did exactly what she said she was going to do. Emily looked back one last time before going through the door. Tracer continued to lie there, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

 **Hey guys. Hope you liked it. Yes, I know, I know, it took longer than three weeks. Some stuff came up but it's fine and it should not take this long next time. If you got this far than hopefully you enjoyed reading it. Again, thanks for the support and give some reviews for suggestions or general comments. Just saw how many people favorited and followed and read the first chapter and I'm really happy. Wait for the next one. Should not be too long.**


	3. Meet the scout

**Hi wassup guys. Hope your having a good day cos its about to get better. Yes, I know that was super cheesy but I said it, there. I have no regrets. So, here's the actual fanfic.**

* * *

King's Row 2084

Scout materialized about a meter and a half above the ground.

"Aw, crap!" he exclaimed as he fell.

He landed on his arm. The arm that had got shot by a shotgun. He cried out as his arm burned in pain. He got up to a sitting position and inched towards a wall to sit against.

Sitting there he looked around. It looked like a sort of alleyway. At least he hadn't materialized in a wall or something. Hopefully there was something about teleportation that prevented that. It was night time but luckily, he had pretty good night vision from all the jobs that had occurred in the night.

He was boxed in by buildings on two sides, one side he was leaning on. There was a dumpster a couple meters away and two roads at the end of the alleyway. Scout turned his head to look upwards and saw railings and windows, they must be apartments. But something was different. He had been in a lot of alleyways and this certainly was no Boston.

They were generally cleaner. And there was less blood. Maybe it was another location. But something still felt different, wrong maybe. He strained his head and saw a car. But something was not right. Firstly, it was sleeker. But secondly it was floating. Maybe he was tripping. He didn't know how far he had gone and all the side effects of teleportation. Maybe someone had found another use of Australium.

Speaking of side effects, he saw the familiar particles that floated around him when he teleported. Scout remembered something, he remembered first asking about the particles when he had first teleported. Engie said that the time they would float around him depended on how far he had teleported. He thought that Engie had then spouted some sort of equation to find how long exactly but there were three problems. One, he couldn't remember the equation, secondly, he didn't know how far he had gone. The third point was that he wasn't so good at math.

Scout took a deep breath and focused. He cleared his mind and thought about what he needed to do. He needed to figure out where the heck he was. His arm stung and he cringed. For that matter where he had got stabbed was hurting too.

Oh! He remembered his bag. Specifically, what was in his bag. The people who employed him supplied the mercs with various items. These were usually either weapons or survival items. He rummaged around and found the things he was looking for, painkillers and bandages. He had forgotten how many they were supposed to take at one time so he grabbed three and shoved them down his throat.

While he waited for the drugs to take effect, he picked up the bandages. Firstly, he looked at his hands. They were fine. Then he moved his sleeve. He had hastily bandaged his arm and stomach when he was walking back to his base. Those bandages were soaked through with blood. He took the bandages off and threw them in the dumpster. He got some antiseptic out of his bag and wiped the wound. He gritted his teeth as it stung. He then applied the bandages, carefully wrapping them around his arm. He lifted up his arms and repeated the process for the wound on his belly.

The painkillers had nearly fully taken effect so scout looked at the rest of the stuff in his bag. He had his scattergun, his pistol, two six-packs of Bonk Atomic Punch. He took one out of the pack and placed it beside him. He loved the taste and plus they had the strange effect of making the consumer phase, which was useful for evading bullets. Oddly, he found the hat he had been given by Mann Co with the company's name and motto on it. Guess that had been in his bag the whole time. He took his earpiece and hat off and put them into bag. His hat went onto his head just for the sake of why not. He also had his flying guillotine, sandman bat and his ball. He took the ball out and threw it in the air.

"I love my ball."

He caught it and threw it back in his bag. He took a sip of Bonk and zipped up his bag. He got up and stretched. His legs were slightly sore from sitting down for so long but the painkillers had taken effect so his arms and belly felt fine. Scout rotated his arms and took a final gulp of his Bonk. He crushed the can and threw it in the dumpster.

He felt the effect of the phasing and stayed in the alleyway until it wore off. While that happened, he threw his bag on the ground. He enjoyed throwing around his ball and so took it out of his bag. While he was looking, he found two surprises. Some bubblegum and the other half of that sandvich. He picked up the sandvich and looked at it. Then he remembered what had happened last time they had teleported bread, he shuddered and threw it in the dumpster. Scout took a piece from the pack of bubblegum and chucked it in his mouth. He rezipped his bag with a smile on his face and swung the bag around his shoulders.

He started walking out of the alleyway, chewing bubblegum and throwing around his ball. He was meters away when a tall man walked in to the alleyway. Scout walked backwards, away from the towering bulk of the man. Scout's eyes widened as the man pulled a knife out of his coat.

* * *

Tracer had been lying on the couch for about half an hour since Emily had left. She had stopped sobbing fifteen minutes ago. She lay there, eyes red, zoning out, staring at the wall.

Emily had left her. Why? She knew the reasons but still thought about it. Was she not good enough? Was she not loving enough? No, she shouldn't think like that. Her work with Overwatch was helpful. And it made her happy. It was Emily. Emily's fault that she was so sad.

She flared up in anger for a moment for a second before collapsing. She picked up the TV remote and contemplated watching some television to drown her sorry. She put it down. She got up and grabbed a coat. The best thing to do was to go for a walk and get some fresh air.

She went over to the counter and shoved the keys in her pocket and opened the door. She gave one glance to the apartment before walking out and down the staircase. Down and down. The elevator was available but she needed time of all things.

She pushed open the door and out into the cold.

* * *

Scout kept on walking back.

"Hey, howzit goin'?"

The man just kept on advancing.

"Put the knife down, chucklenuts." Scout said angrily. It reminded him of some of the knives spy sometimes used.

"Give me your money, punk." He responded finally.

Scout just put his hand into his bag.

"And no funny business mate."

Scout grasped his bat. In one swift flick he pulled it out of his bag and hit it up into his opponent's face. The man grunted as scout hit him again and he fell over, dropping the knife. He wiped the blood off his face and reached for his knife. Scout walked over and kicked it away.

"Does this count as funny business? "

The man snarled. Scout dumped his bag onto the ground and unzipped it. He took out a can of Bonk and his guillotine before putting the ball back in. He showed the cleaver to the man.

"Lucky I was in a good mood eh? Now you're gunna answer a couple questions for me. Firstly, where are we?"

The man scoffed. "You don't know where we are?"

Scout just took a sip of Bonk and threw his cleaver in the air, catching it after. But starting to phase from the bonk.

"Alright I get it." The man said, clearly afraid. "We're at King's Row."

Scout motioned for the man to keep going. The man looked at Scout in confusion as he was phasing but kept on going.

"In London, England."

"Huh," Scout said. "You know I had a friend like you, big, scary, intimidatin', anyway our team had enemies." He chuckled. "Oho, we had enemies, anyways some of them were also like you, big, scary and intimidatin'. I made sure that some of them ended up like you. Only difference is that you're not dead."

The man gulped. Scout finished up the Bonk and shoved everything back into his bag before swinging his bat right down onto the man's head, knocking him unconscious.

He walked along, he was still chewing another piece of bubblegum. The other one he had swallowed in the commotion. He had everything in his bag except for his pistol. He already had been attempted to be mugged once and so had tucked it into his pocket, if just to threaten potential thieves with.

He had turned right at the end of the alleyway and was walking down the road, looking at hi surroundings. He identified most of the buildings as apartments but was still puzzled by the floating cars. It was night near Christmas so there was barely any traffic.

He turned a corner and saw a newspaper stand. It was just a little stall selling some snacks, magazines and newspaper. The seller sat on a little stool behind the counter. He didn't look at the seller's face but just grabbed a paper. He looked at the front page which talked about some hero organization saving someone or other and looked at everything on the page. It identified that he was in fact in London but then he saw the date. 18th December….2078! He was over one hundred years in the future.

He felt weak for a second. The teleporter was also a… _time travel device?_ He straightened himself up. If engie made a time travel machine one hundred years ago, there should surely be one in this day and age. He just needed to get to it and get back to his time.

"Um, are you going to pay for that?"

Scout was still looking at the newspaper. But something about the voice felt wrong. It was too mechanical. He looked up.

"Aw, god, a robot!" He did _not_ have a good experience with robots. His pistol flew to his hand and four shots came out. He had an injured arm and was panicked so the recoil meant he only hit two shots, one in the jaw and one in the neck. After that, he ran like hell.

* * *

Lena Oxton had been walking for about twenty minutes. The fresh air had meant she physically felt better and while emotionally she was still fragile, she had managed to figure out her situation and what she needed to do. It was simple really. Step 1, continue working with Overwatch for whatever they needed with her. Step 2, pick up a romantic partner on the way. It was simple!

She started to walk back when she heard gunshots. They weren't the same as the gunshots she heard, it was louder and just plain _different._ But a gunshot was a gunshot and that was _definitely_ a gunshot.

It seemed to be relatively close. She ran and turned a corner, across the road she saw a stand with an Omnic and a person hunched over saying something to the Omnic. She ran across the street to see what was going on.

"What happened?"

The man replied, "Someone just randomly came up. They grabbed a newspaper, had a look, looked at this dude, shouted robot _shot him_ and just ran off."

"I'll be right back luv." Tracer ran off back to her apartment and wrenched open the door. She got changed into her gear and noticed her commlink flashing. She answered. It was Winston.

"Lena, I've been trying to call you for fifteen minutes."

"Sorry luv, I had some…personal stuff going on. What's up big guy?"

"I've noticed an unusual surge in energy. I'd like you to be check it out, but be careful."

"Okay Winston, I'm on it."

"And Lena?"

"Yes?"

"Its energy trace is similar to your Chronal Accelerator."

Tracer was curious about that last part but went off anyway. She thought the Omnic shooting may just be connected and so blinked back to there.

"Cheers luv, the cavalry's 'ere."

The man stared at her outfit in shock.

"Woah. You're Tracer! Can I have a picture?" He asked.

"Not now luv, but can you point me where the shooter went?"

The man gestured that the mysterious mann had gone around the corner. "Oh, and just saying the dude was weird. Like his clothes were way old, and so was his pistol for that matter. And it looks like he didn't really hate Omnics but was just really surprised and just shot the dude."

"Thanks, luv."

Tracer ran around the corner. She was cautious. A surge of Chronal energy and now this? Something strange was going on. Tracer was going down the road, looking around, when she saw an alleyway. But there was something _in_ the alleyway. She went in slowly. She found a bulk of a man, lying on the floor, there was a bit of blood coming from his mouth and nose. She saw his chest going up and down and so knew he was not dead but unconscious. She looked around and saw a knife on the floor a couple meters away.

"Howzit goin'?" She looked up.

* * *

Scout had run away after shooting the robot. He came back to the alleyway he had materialized in. He looked around for somewhere to set up. Somewhere with good sightlines but relatively comfortable and conspicuous. He saw the railings above him. He had just needed to shimmy up a pipe to the first one. The curtains were drawn so he dumped his pack, took a piece of bubblegum and sat down with a can of Bonk.

He had already had three out of the twelve cans of Bonk, and three pieces of gum out of ten in the pack. He would have to be conservative to make sure he didn't consume all of it before he could find a time machine.

He sat there, one leg over the edge, a bonk in his hand and a ball in the other just how he liked it. Luckily the particles that he had gained from teleportation had started to wear off. Started. Not fully. The people he'd seen hadn't looked down near his feet so nobody had really seen them.

He heard footsteps, someone was coming. He shoved his ball into the bag, took out his scattergun and rezipped the bag, swinging it onto his bag. A girl walked into the alleyway. She looked at the body of the fallen man and saw the knife. Maybe he could get some answers. He finished off the bonk, phasing, and jumped down.

"Howzit goin'?"

Tracer looked at the source of the noise and saw a young man jumping down, with a gun. An _old_ gun. Her instincts kicked in and she shot him with her pulse pistol. But it did nothing. He hit the ground and stood to his full height. He was a young man with a red shirt and a hat with some kind of symbol on it. He wore rolled up pants with socks pulled up to meet them. He had runner's shoes on his feet, bandages wrapped around his hands and dog tags around his neck. Deep down she thought he looked kind of handsome.

Scout jumped down. As he was falling the girl looked surprised. Her weapons opened fire but phased right through him. He hit the ground and straightened up. Sizing up the girl she looked strange, she wore goggles on her face with a crazy hairstyle to match. She was wearing an aviator jacket with rolled up sleeves, gloves and some things on the wrists for the guns to snap into. Speaking of guns, she carried two streamlined pistols, which he had seen fired almost as fast as Heavy's minigun. He looked at her chest for a moment. There was a weird blue glowey thingy. He looked downwards, she had matching white, streamlined shoes. His gaze lingered for a moment on her skin-tight legwear. If he were in a different situation, he might have even asked her out to grab dinner or something.

Scout rested his gun on his shoulder.

"Yo trigger-happy. What's up?"

Tracer didn't have a response but lowered her guns.

He lifted his gun off his shoulders. Tracer shot him. She was angry from before. The whole Emily business. She knew she should try to just talk with him but was just too mad. He was a pushover and it would be fine if a shooter just disappeared. She took it all out. Scout got nailed in the chest with a couple rounds and ran behind the dumpster. He waited until she came closer and jumped out. He double jumped over her head. And unloaded two full shots of his scattergun into her body. She fell right over. This just made her angrier. While Scout was running away, she used her recall ability to get up. Scout, hearing a strange noise, looked behind him, to see Tracer standing up, staring straight at him. He ran.

Tracer called back to Winston.

"We have a shooter. I know this seems strange but I'm not sure I can handle him. Can you call Pharah ?"

"Really? Is this shooter Talon."

"Yes. I don't know who this guy is or all of his abilities but he was just able to double jump, so yeah."

"Okay, she's incoming."

Scout heard her speaking, calling for backup. He quietly cursed and ran. Looking behind him, he saw the girl jump forward a couple meters. She was certainly no ordinary girl. He jumped up to one of the railing, wrenching himself over it. She followed, jumping up faster than he could blink. He got hit by a burst of fire from her guns and grunted. The only thing that consoled him was the fact he was faster. Jumping between buildings he thought. When she got up, without injury he might add, and when she blinked forwards, she had been covered in a weird blue glow similar to the color of the thing on her chest. Maybe they were connected? So, if he broke it, he could take her down! His hand reached into his bag, quickly grabbing his flying guillotine.

He wasn't great at math. It wasn't too necessary in his line of work, except to negotiate his fee of course. But what he did know, and what did help, was a knowledge of patterns. Predicting where someone was going to go, really helped. So, he predicted. He threw the cleaver and it flew true, going straight into the blue thingamajig. As he also predicted she fell off the metal playground they were playing on. She hit the ground with an 'oof'.

* * *

She was surprised at his speed when he took off. She blinked to follow him. She saw him double jumping up and followed. She gave a smile when she hit him with a quick burst from her pulse pistol but was confused when he swiveled around and barely saw the cleaver flying to her chest, winding her and knocking her off. She hit the ground. Failing to recall back, she saw a massive meat knife embedded in her chronal accelerator.

Scout jumped down. He crouched beside her.

"Nice to finally talk to you missy. You've given me a lot of trouble." He lifted his hand to show blood spilling out of his chest. "Now I know you got people coming so I'm gonna run. What I do best. Maybe I'll see you around."

As he got up Tracer saw a flash of light and a familiar call.

"Justice rains from above!"

She saw the mysterious mann run and saw the missiles following. She managed to roll to avoid some of the rockets. Scout tried to run and jumped away. The remaining missiles detonated at his feet, launching him until he hit the ground. Straining his head, he saw Tracer getting up, the last thing he saw before blacking out.

* * *

 **RIP Scout. This was the story of his death. Thank you for reading the conclusion to my fanfic.**

 **Just kidding. There's more! Stop groaning, I thought you guys enjoyed this. Thanks for reading and stick around for the next chapter. I'm aiming for chapters to be 2-3 weeks before they're released to write and edit and everything. Hey, this chapter's over 3000 words! Yay! See you later and peace out.**


	4. Recruitment

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of the fanfic you may or may not enjoy reading.**

 **It's 10:15 at night but I just finished and checked over it so I really wanted to post it, so I did!**

 **It was a long time since I last posted cos I was sick and my birthday and stuff and blah blah blah excuses excuses. Basically I was just really damn lazy.**

 **I was mostly motivated but just couldn't be bothered to start writing. Part of that was because I just wanted to do stuff that took less effort, like reading other people's stories.**

 **The times I started writing were usually when I got excited about the story like when I read some of the reviews and made a conscious effort to get off my ass and work on the story. On that note, thanks to the people who reviewed.**

 **Still speaking of reviews and to answer a question. Juampy said:**

 **"So let's follow the canonical history of Overwatch from comics and shorts?"**

 **I don't know the full story of Overwatch but I have watched the shorts which I quite liked. To be honest, while I have played Overwatch, I don't own the game myself, so I don't know too much about it. I think I know enough to do this well though. So it'll be mostly my own story line but with some moments from shorts and stuff thrown in every now and then.**

 **He also said:**

 **"Hey, if you do not mind, can I give you an idea for your story ?:** **The idea would be that at some point in the plot, Scout has to go to solo missions to gather the heroes of Overwatch, how to locate Mcree and help him stop a series of problems, coming from outlaws, extremist religious groups or sects of canals. O Soldier 76, helping him stop terrorist attacks, bank robberies, drug sales, etc."**

 **I think this is actually a pretty great idea so I'll think about working it into the story.**

 **Also a disclaimer that I forgot to do for the last chapters, I don't own TF2 or Overwatch or their characters, so there. But if I did, heh. Nuff said, story time!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Overwatch base, Belgium, 2084

The Scout lifted his throbbing head. He had just woken up. He had had this horrible dream that he had been an idiot and ridden some experimental tech made by Dell into the future where he had got his ass whooped by a lady in skintight leggings. There was also something about Spy confessing to being his father. No, that last part was definitely a nightmare.

He rapidly blinked as he was blinded by a bright light. He tried to cover his eyes but failed. Looking down at his hands he identified the root of the problem. His wrists were secured by a band of metal to the arms of the chair he was in. He definitely wasn't back in 2Fort.

His attention then turned to the state of his own body. He was pretty sore and kind of stiff from being kept in the same position for so long but the most painful thing was a splitting headache. To be fair his last memory was dominated by an explosion so it was understandable.

Bandages covered most of his torso as well as some of his legs. Over that he had matching black socks, sweat pants and a long sleeve t-shirt with a strange logo on his right thigh and over his heart. The only thing that alarmed him was the fact that his underwear felt slightly bigger than he remembered. That meant he had different underpants on and...someone was definitely getting a beating after this.

His head swivelled round as he took in the layout of the room. What he was seated on what could be more aptly described as a chunk of metal shaped to resemble a chair. Scout also noticed the fact that his ankles were bound just as his wrists were.

The gaze of the runner turned to the source of what sounded like someone clearing their throat. Before him sat a gorilla wearing a larger pair of the same sweat pants he had on, an obnoxious sweater that would make embarrassing grandmas everywhere proud. On his nose (snout?) were a pair of glasses.

The primeape had an open file in front of him as well as what appeared to be a bottle of peanut butter.

What made the mercenary truly mad though was the woman who had beaten him in an alley earlier was leaning on the wall to the right of the gorilla. But it was what she was doing that infuriated him. She was blowing a balloon made from his bubblegum. HIS BUBBLEGUM. Back with his team one of the many rules up with the likes of not touching Sasha or insulting America while Soldier was in the room was taking Scout's bubblegum or Bonk. That was a big no no.

The runner's plans of revenge were quickly halted by the bands of metal confining his ankles and wrists. This left him to simply fume while imagining many different scenarios and fantasies all ending in the lady's demise. Very graphic fantasies.

His gaze returned to the hairiest person in the room. "If you're going to torture me then I'm awake so let's get this party started."

"Torture is both unethical and unnecessarily messy. It would be more practical to simply ask you, and I feel you might have some questions of your own that you would like to be answered. Do you agree?"

"Less painful I guess, and I do have some questions, one, what is that lady doing with my bubblegum, and two, why am I talking with king kong's younger brother."

The ape just closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath before continuing. "I would preferred if you could refrain from making such rude comments. To answer your first question...she wanted it and unlike the soft drinks in your bag, the gum didn't contain a lethal dose of radiation. That brings me to my first question which is about your body. To put it's simply, your body is...abnormal. There are many alterations and strange chemicals in your body. One of the most puzzling things is a mass of metal and electronics connected to your heart. And the fact that your heart is that of a pig's."

"The doc put lots of stuff in my body that I don't know about. Probably part of all of the 'checkups' I've had over the years. But it's never hurt me so I never really questioned it. Geese that sounds really dodgy doesn't it? But the metal thing is for his Ubercharge. It makes your body all glowey and shiny and stuff, but also invincible which helps. That reminds me of when he put it in. He got his pet bird stuck inside my body and had to do another surgery afterwards. Also told me the story of how he lost his medical license, that was a good one." By the end Scout was stifling laughter.

Outside of the room watching with many other Overwatch members was Mercy who seemed to shiver at how bad this doctor seemed in contrast to her own methods.

"Who is this 'doc' you speak of?"

"One of my team."

"What team?"

"The RED team."

"From where?"

"I think it was called the gravel wars or something."

Winston nodded to Tracer who headed out of the room. She returned a couple minutes later with a file. She handed it to Winston who flipped through it. "Are you the 'Scout'?"

Scout puffed out his chest as much as he could despite being restrained and answered. "Yeah that's me."

Winston's brows furrowed in confusion.

"That conflict ended over 100 years ago. How are you even here?"

"Engie built a wacky teleporter, I ended up here, that's all I know. But now it's my turn and I have some questions for you buddy, who are you, where are we and what the hell do you want with me?"

"I am Winston, part of the peace keeping group, Overwatch. You are in one of our bases, specifically in Belgium. It was a recruiting base before our internal conflict and now has been repurposed as our main European base. I mainly just wanted to ask some questions...but if you were interested we could recruit you into Overwatch your combat abilities would be put to good use."

"You read a file on me or whatever so you should know, I'm a mercenary. I fight for my own benefit, not for the world's. And what about an internal conflict?"

"There was a fight when one of our members joined a terrorist group and our group was struck from the inside. If you joined I could elaborate. We could also possibly help you get back to your home." Scout raised an eyebrow at this."I'm interested."

"We might not have the technology right yet, but some of our members certainly have theories about how it could work. If you were willing to join our organisation and lend a hand, in a few years we could have you right back to your home. There is some compulsory combat tests you would have to go through, but due to your past experience I have no doubt you would complete them easily."

"Guess I have to, to have any chance of going home."

Winston pressed a button which release the metal confining Scout's wrists and ankles. The ape then stood up, quickly mirrored by the mercenary who was rubbing his wrists. A door opened and Winston gestured to it. "Right this way."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Scout was lead into a room where the door was shut behind him. The slamming caused his head to snap back to where he had come from. He banged on the door once before his hand dropped, he knew they weren't going to open the door. He just had to trust he could complete whatever test they threw at him. The runner turned and looked around the room.

It was very large seemed like some sort of general excercising area. The space was dominated by a running track. While in the middle were various gym machines, racks of weights and a long jump pit.

"Just so you know I still have some questions for ya, King Kong."

The Scout flinched as a reply came over the loud speakers in a angry term . "What did I say about that-" Other voices could be heard in the background followed by a long exhale. "They will be answered in due time, but first, welcome to the physical ability part of the test. We will be testing your physical abilities such as strength and speed. Please make your way to the start of the running track to begin."

The mercenary made his way to the start and got into position. "It will be one hundred meters. To the end of the assigned lane. Ready, set, go."

The Scout pumped his arms and legs as fast as he could, speeding across the track. After crossing the finish line he put his hands on his head as his breathing slowed.

"Now for the long jump." The mercenary placed himself in front of the runup to the sandpit. He got into a running stance and waited for his signal. "When you're ready." He took a deep breath and sprinted forwards. The runner sprang upwards and at the peak he used his trick, the double jump.

He'd had this for almost his whole career as a mercenary. After one of his first 'checkups' he had been informed he could now double jump, as part of the Medic's plan to boost his mobility. The other part was simply drugs to increase his speed and stamina. But after that the trick had become part of him. He used it to save himself, jump further to get to shortcuts, or in one case, to show off to girls. Apparently being able to jump while midair doesn't get as many chicks as he thought it would.

He ascended upwards even further before gravity took him back down to Earth. After a graceful crash landing and a slip on the sand, the Scout got up and smirked. Winston in his viewing box rubbed his chin and narrowed his eyes, analysing what he had just seen. He did not want to show his surprise however and just continued, "Strength next. Please make your way over to the machines."

The mercenary groaned. His muscles were a bit of a sore point back with his team. It was probably one of the main reasons he was teased, along with his childish infatuation with Miss Pauling.

He tried his best and would no doubt be better than the average human, but this world was filled with people better than the average human and so he felt slightly insecure each time he sat down at the next machine.

"Now endurance. Please do 20 laps around the track." The mercenary grinned. Running in general was always something he could be proud of.

After completing the task set for him and another announcement was heard. "That is the physical segment done, now onto the intelligence section." The Scout groaned once again. He would even do weight lifting with Heavy rather than a math test. A door on the opposite side to where he came in from swung open.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The mercenary walked through and observed his surroundings. It was similar to the room he woke up in but larger and disn't have the metal chair he had been in. The only furniture was a chair and a desk with a booklet and a pen.

He sat down and started flipping through the booklet, his face one of pure focus. After a while he asked something to the observer he couldn't see but knew was there. "How am I supposed to answer questions about this place when I wasn't here for any of it." He asked this while reading something about robots trying to take over the world.

"Please just try to answer to the best of your ability." The Scout muttered something under his breath.

"Are you ready to start? You have one hour starting from now. Go." Cries for more time were ignored. The mercenary just panicked before starting to furiously scribble on the page.

Over the course of an hour the mercenary proceeded to get more and more confused at each question. The test was expected to cator for all kinds of geniuses and so contained subjects ranging from ancient history to particle physics. Except for the basics, the only part the Scout felt remotely confident in were the questions about tactics and combat.

After half an hour, with a brain close to overheating due to overuse, the runner let it rest and put his head on the desk. Five minutes later, an question was heard from unseen speaker. "Are you finished with the test?" The runner lifted up his head and answered with a nod. "Please proceed to the next section of the evaluation."

A door swung open, again on the opposite side of the room to where he had come in from. And again the one who had been tested in both physical ability and now intelligence walked through.

This time the room was completely devoid of any sort of furnishings and was also very large. The only thing if notice was the fact that the entirety of the walls, ceiling and floor were made up of a grid contains one meter by one meter squares.

"This section will test your overall combat ability including aim, reflexes and agility. Please start by hitting the targets."

The floor beneath the Scout shifted before one of the squares started rising up revealing it to be 1 meter tall as well. But on the cube was his scattergun. Now he may not have a possible gun fetish like a certain Russian comrade of his, but he was certainly pleased to see his modified shotgun

The mercenary picked up his weapon and was slightly relieved to feel its familiar weight back in his hands. He looked down its sights and twisted it to admire its full design. Nothing had been changed and for that he was grateful.

In his peripheral vision, one of the blocks in the wall shifted to reveal a target. With precision borne from years of fighting, he swung round and pumped a mass of bullets into the target. The target simply flashed red and flipped back around and another target showed itself, this time on the ceiling behind him. He again hit the target.

After a while multiple changes happened, making the processes gradually harder. First, multiple targets would appear, going away if he didn't tag them all within a small amount of time. The targets would also appear on raised platforms coming out of the ground.

Secondly, turrets started appearing out of all the places targets could appear, firing a ball or two of paint and then going away, only to pop up somewhere else. He was looking for patterns to where they might pop up from, but there was none, it was completely random.

Afterwards, the floor started shifting, obscuring targets and forcing him to try and keep his balance among the blocks all rising and falling. Lastly, fake targets would appear. While the true targets were red, these were purple. When he had hit one, a loud buzzer had sounded. It was one of those sounds which just made you feel like you had failed.

After around twenty minutes of this it stopped. Everything stood still and returned to the way it had looked when the runner had first entered the room. Another cube was raised, much like when he had got his scattergun, but this time it had the other items in his bag. He picked up his pistol, bat and ball and cleaver. There was also two cans of bonk and his bubblegum.

"I have given you the rest of the items in the bag you came with. I hope you can show us how they work. Multiple targets simultaneously raised as well as a turret.

First he took out his pistol and scattergun. "These are my more...conventional weapons." He fires a couple rounds at a target with the scattergun and then some more with the pistol. "Pretty simple eh?"

He then took out the cleaver. "This is just a cleaver, but I like to call it the flying guillotine. It sounds cooler." The large knife went flying and embedded itself into the target. "Does a decent chunk of damage when it hits something squishy. It also makes 'em bleed."

Next was his sandman. "This is just a bat and ball. I can use the bat to hit people and we'll...the ball does the same thing, just from a distance." He threw the ball into the air before giving it a whack directly into the target.

"Moving on...Bonk! My favorite soft drink in the world. It has two basic uses." Taking a swig from the can he continued. "It tastes good but two," The Scout started shimmering slightly. With a nod he then gestured to the turret. As if understanding him, the turret swivelled around to look at him before firing a ball of paint. It started shimmering when it neared its target and then went right through him. "It does that. Not fully sure how but whoever made it might know he sciencey stuff that makes it work."

He then picked up his gum and placed a stick in his mouth. "This boosts my speed and strength and stuff. Just kidding. But it tastes good."

The disembodied voice of the ape reverberated through the room once again. "Thank you for showing us your ability and your cooperation in the testing progress. Please go through the door and you will receive the results shortly."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Turns out the door had gone to a simple waiting room. And that was where the Scout was sitting, reading a brochure advertising all the benefits you received from joining Overwatch. His personal favorite was the free food. A place to stay was a bonus as well.

His head quickly turned to a set of double doors opening to reveal his interrogator, now in a different set of clothes the writer is too lazy to describe. "Did I pass?" The mercenary asked sarcastically. "Yes, you did. We can get down to business later but for now, welcome to Overwatch."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **That's all folks. Hope you liked it and it will be continued soon...ish.**

 **And just asking, if you had a time travelling prisoner who you have to change into a different outfit cos his old one is dirty, it is like sexual assault or something to change their underpants as well? Am I weird for thinking this?**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I apologise for any typos or if you thought any of the characters were a bit OOC.**

 **Please subscribe and comment.**

 **I mean favourite, follow and review.**

 **YouTube pls don't sue me.**


	5. Integration

**Hey wassup guys! I'm back! Took longer than I'd like but I got it done. By that I mean I'm so sorry it took half a goddamn year to write so to appease you, have another chapter. Why did it take half a year? I'm lazy and it takes less effort to write than it does to read.** **Also I actually own Overwatch now.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own overwatch or TF2.**

 **But I own the game on PS4. It's fun. And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Seriously love you guys. Every single one of those reviews is someone saying they like the story or some ideas and that's the main reason I'm so motivated (only took half a year) to write this story. So if you want the satisfaction of knowing you made your favourite author (I can dream) of your favourite story (still dreaming) happy then leave a nice review.**

 **To answer some of the review questions:**

 **To WowohWow0, Scout's integration into Overwatch won't be instant. Winston knows he's pretty deadly and wants him on his side ASAP. But he'll kind of be on a period of probation and not fully accepted instantly.**

 **To Bruh, hope you don't hate Tracer too much cos I have a decent amount planned for her. She was angry and going through some stuff, isn't really an excuse but the dude had also just shot someone so it was an active shooter situation I guess? Scout will do a bit of complaining about her though. Maybe not all this chapter however.**

 **I'm thinking of giving scout some upgrades from different games and stuff because while double jumping is pretty nifty, I'd really love to give him some abilities to snazz him up to the other heroes of Overwatch's levels.**

 **And while fighting I'll call the Overwatch people by their in game names but outside of combat by their real names. For some people. Not fully sure how it'll work but scout will always be scout but other people will call him Jeremy. And Tracer will be tracer while fighting and Lena when not. It might get confusing but just know peoples names and you should be fine. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

Watchpoint Gibraltar, Iberian peninsula, 2084

Scout was passively tinkering away at his gun in the workshop. It was passive because his hands were the ones doing the work while his mind was elsewhere.

The mercenary shook his head out of the clouds and instead looked around the room, reminding him of how technologically advanced his new home was. Heaps of alloys and materials he'd never seen before lined the walls in racks. Tools he had no clue about lay unused, waiting to be picked up and put to work. Everyone had a workbench where various projects sat unfinished.

He glanced to his left to another bench in the workshop. On a lowered bench was a turret, different to the sentries he was used to but not that different. It shot slower than a level three sentry and lacked rockets but made up for it by firing a higher caliber. Facing the mechanical masterpiece was its maker, the Swedish dwarf Torjborn.

They rarely talked but had an unspoken agreement of mutual respect for frequenting the workshop so often. Whether it was a condition or the massive amount of bonk flowing through his veins, the runner was quite fidgety and tweaking his weapons was a good way to keep his hands busy.

Luckily, the administrator quite actively encouraged all activities that would boost the deadliness of her mercenaries and so the team was given state of the art facilities (for that time period) to make and upgrade some of the most dangerous weapons in the world.

Before him was his disassembled scattergun, being upgraded with new materials and technologies he couldn't wait to get his bandaged hands on.

The runner had already played with some very high powered magnets that meant he could get his flying guillotine back without having to go pick it up again. Luckily thanks to some magic/high level physics that probably don't actually work, the magnet up his sleeve and the cleaver would only attract each other and not turn him into a pin cushion. So as long as he didn't throw the knife further than a hundred meters or turn a corner without it, it should always come back. In theory at least.

Tracing the blade of the cleaver that was placed to the side of his main project reminded him of his first encounter with Overwatch's resident ninja.

* * *

 _Scout was walking around the base, attempting to familiarise himself with the layout. So far it was certainly more complicated than 2fort, and also unlike his previous base, nothing was properly signposted! You could follow the signs and easily get to the battlements or the intelligence in his last home. Now that he was thinking about it, maybe that's why their intel was stolen so many times..._

 _But as he was pondering, he tripped over something quite solid. After steadying himself, his head snapped back to what he had tripped over and it seemed to be a...person? It was certainly humanoid but he couldn't see an inch of skin anywhere. But while covered in metal, it looked much different to the other freaky robots he had been told about._

 _Covering its body were many plates that Scout assumed served as protection. Between and on the plates were many chinks through which a green fluorescent light flowed. There was also a badass sword on its back. If it wasn't alive, it wouldn't mind if he took a look right? Might be good to check though._

 _The mercenary proceeded to many things that would quickly wear any normal man's patientece thin. But finishing his dance he was convinced that the thing in front of him must have been a fancy statue or something._

 _Eager with anticipation, his hands went for the sword, but a fist of steel flashed into position on the sword's hilt. The runner recoiled in fright with a small scream and went into a sloppy karate pose that would make a master froth at the mouth._

 _If you said that Scout was a coward then you would be lying. He had proven that on a daily basis back in his time, but the concept of robot people was just not right._

 _A filtered voice came through the green glowing visor. "I am meditating, not unconscious, impatient one."_

 _Scout twitched at the insult. "What's that supposed to mean, tin can?"_

 _"I meant no insult," the cyborg answered, "I just believe you are too impatient to consider and even begin understand the benefits of meditation._

 _The runner's competititive nature began to surface at the remark. "Oh yeah? Bet I can meditate longer than you."_

 _"Meditation is a time to reflect and clear one's mind, not a chilidish competition."_

 _"Bet you just don't want lose at your own game."_

 _The cyborg just sighed and lowered his hand from his sword back to his pose. "Do what you wish."_

 _His 'opponent' just sat down in an impromptu copy of the ninja's posture behind him._

 _It went on for fifteen minutes. Genji day through fifteen agonising minutes of attempts to focus while heating constant shifting from directly behind his position. He could almost feel the mercanry's eyes boring into his back. But when the the ninja started to hear snoring he decided he'd had enough._

 _The cyborg's mistake however, derived from the one little voice of mischief and spite he had left. To pay Scout back for the accidental kick that had started it all. When the tip of his metal plates foot hit the merc's leg, Scout's slouched head jerked upwards in surprise before his eyes settled in recognition._

 _"Looks like you're leaving." Scout said with a smug smile._

 _"It would appear so, impatient one."_ _The runner's initial lack of response confused Genji, before the infamous motor mouth opened again. "Guess I win then."_

 _By this point, the cyborg was one his last nerve._

 _But still somewhat calm, he replied, "If this was a competition, you'd be disqualified for sleeping."_

 _Scout got up and crossed his arms. "Sounds like someone's a sore loser."_

 _By this point Genji's mask was quite close to the merc's face and the ninja was getting quite agitated. "Sleeping is not meditation you buffoon, meditation is an activity that has been practiced for thousands of years by some of the greatest thinkers of all time. But someone of you intelligence might not be able to understand all those big words."_

 _Scout's eye started twitching. "I know what plenty of those words mean, but maybe you'd be able to meditate better if all your energy wasn't diverted to those weird glowey lights all over your creepy, metal body."_

 _When their faces were practically touching though, they were interrupted. Who by? Probably the most embarrassing for Genji, the great Zenyatta himself._

 _"A true student of mine would not get caught up in such an infantile confrontation Genji. I thought I taught you better."_

 _The cyborg in question got on one knee and bowed his head. "Forgive me, master. It will not happen again."_

 _But the omnic continued speaking, "A true student of mine would also not lose a meditating competition. Come and practice your meditation while you reflect on your actions."_

 _Like a scolded child, Genji followed his master with his head bowed in shame. Of course Scout, being the mature adult he was and taking the moral high ground, stuck his tongue out at the retreating ninja. The recipient of the gesture simply turned away and kept walking._

 _Suffice to say, the rest of the bases staff were confused by their new member running away saying he'd beaten Genji at meditating._

* * *

His meetings with the other members were less tense but similarly strange. He'd met this massive dude with one eye who'd almost crushed his hand while trying to shake it, given a hearty laugh and must have at least attempted to break a few bones with a slap on the back before leaving.

He had a marginally less painful meeting with the man's protégée directly afterwards that consisted of the redhead apologising for the man's...energetic greetings before scurrying off after the large German.

A shy Chinese woman who'd introduced herself as Mei was the next in line. They'd talked for a bit about themselves before abe'd almost screaming when she looked at her watch. The climatologist quickly excused herself before rushing off to a project.

Pharah, known to Scout as Soldier 2.0, had made sure to clear up any hard feelings about her trying to blow him to oblivion. He understood that orders were orders but was still slightly miffed about the sheer number of rockets she'd blasted at him before. But they would be working together so he would get over it.

The next meeting had Scout apologising, albeit reluctantly, to the resident primate of Overwatch about some of his previous remarks. Of course this lead to an hour long lecture by Winston on the difference between apes, monkeys and humans which successfully made Scout even more confused about the subject.

He hadn't seen that trigger-happy, gum-stealing idiot Tracer so far, but she was lucky he hadn't gotten his hands on her yet.

But his final meeting was certainly one of the weirdest he'd had in a long time.

* * *

 _The mercenary was walking back to his room when he heard a loud noise from an open door. Everyone else was at dinner but he'd just come from some training and needed a shower._

 _He investigated the noise by peaking his head around the door. It was a dark room dominated by two objects. One was a large TV displaying a recently released FPS video game. The other was a girl who looked like she hadn't showered or slept in a week._

 _The girl had one hand on a controller and one in a bag of Doritos. She was chewing furiously and had her red eyes concentrated on the screen and nothing else. Her frazzled brown hair went down her back and a headset topped her head. Anothe noticeable feature were the faded pink lines running down her cheeks, probably face paint or something. A blanket covered her lap with a tank top for her upper body._

 _The display flashes and her other hand went straight back to the controller. After some furious button mashing and joystick thrashing, a message came into the screen proclaiming her death._

 _She threw the controller away in disgust and let out a string of words that while in Korean and unknown to Scout, were clearly quite explicit. She fell back onto her beanbag and glared at the game._

 _But no longer completely fixated on her previous activity, she noticed the runner's head peaking out from the door._

 _Putting the headset around her neck, she beckoned him in with a wave and turned to face him. Scout, not fully knowing what to do, went inside and closed the door. The gamer didn't seem to be bothered by his sweaty smell at all, possibly immune from her own horrific odour._

 _She sized him up before speaking. "You must be the noob right?"_

 _While confused at the term, he quickly made the connection to 'newbie'. His reply was affirmative._

 _The girl grunted and introduced herself as D.Va. She held the controller out to him and spoke one word. "Play."_

 _Scout took the controller and sat down next to her. This marked the start of what the runner would forever refer to as the 'half hour of hell'._

 _Having lived basically all his life a hundred years ago, a game controller was completely foreign to him. But any time he would even make the tiniest mistake she would scream at him with a demonic fervour._

 _This quickly motivated him to learn the ropes of the game and by the end she shouted slightly less often than at the start. After thirty torturous minutes he'd had enough and returned the controller. She barely acknowledged his leaving and was right back into the game, fingers almost blurring between the buttons._

 _He quickly exited and resealed the chamber. His long awaited shower finally happened, while he desperately hoped the girl would bathe herself as well. But there was no way he would go back in there to tell her that._

* * *

 _The next day she'd greeted him at breakfast, all cleaned up and with a proper introduction. But his inquiry into her behaviour the past day got a one sentence response._

 _"It was a Friday_."

* * *

Scout was pulled out of his reverie by a piercing pain. The firing mechanism had malfunctioned and had carved a large gash into his now crimson wrist.

The dwarf across the room waddled over and had a look. "That's a nasty one lad, better go see the doctor."

Scout just nodded. Before he left though, Torjborn tried to apply the basic first aid he knew. The mercanry got some more bandages over his hands and was instructed to try and hold his wrist to obstruct the blood flow. But as the runner walked out, he felt more displeased that he'd have to start over work on his gun than the fact that he slowly was going pale from blood loss.

* * *

When he walked in the door of the infirmary, Doctor Angela Ziegler was checking boxes on her clipboard. Just a simple checkup of one of the frontline soldiers. A much more eye catching image was the trail of blood leading to the still dripping wrist of Overwatch's newest elite operative.

(I know Mercy is Swiss or something but I'm not going to try and recreate the accent through writing so just do it in your own head)

"Scheisse! What happened Jeremy?"

"Workshop accident. No big deal really."

The guardian angel gave him a look that just said "Really?" The injured mercenary just waved it off.

"I've had worse when I was sleeping."

Angela just scoffed at his arrogance. "Guess you don't need my help then." She said, crossing her arms and turning away.

Scout gave a nervous chuckle and held out his non injured hand in a 'wait' gesture. "Hold your horses doc, help me a little here, that's your job right?"

Mercy turned back around to face him. "Only if you get over your pride and admit you need help." She said sternly.

She was right on the money with his downfall being pride. But probably not for the reason she would have thought. The runner would in fact be more than happy to ask for help from any of his previous teammates. But he didn't want to seem weak while he was making first impressions. He didn't want to be coddled or fawned over like some sort of child.

Now Scout had a dilemma. His pride or his safety? Unfortunately for him, he never got the chance to make his decision, keeling over from the loss of oxygen to his brain. Honestly, Mercy was surprised he'd lasted this long. She sighed. Now she had to deal with the unconscious mercenary lying in a puddle of his own blood. Just a typical afternoon...

* * *

 **Finished! Not sure how slitting your wrist affects you. Just needed something major enough to cause some serious damage. Honestly don't know much more about biology or whatever other than that brain or heart equals death and getting kicked in the balls is a similar armount of pain. But looking up 'what happens if you slit your wrists' is apparently a dodgy enough question to be sent to the suicide helpline. Hope no one comes knocking on my door... I've never really considered suicide but if you have then go check out the helpline. Don't kill yourself. I'll have less readers.**

 **Anyway. That got dark fast. On a lighter note, chapter is finished! Break out the champagne! I'm going to try and update more frequently now because I'm bored and have nothing better to do so hopefully there'll be more chapters sooner.**

 **Please, please review, it'd make me so happy. And favouriting and following would be really nice too. Even if it's just one person with a load of alt accounts.**

 **Also, a list of current named members of Overwatch in this right now: Winston, Tracer, Mercy, Torjborn, Reinhard, Brigitte, Genji, Zenyatta, Pharah, D.Va and Mei. These are the elite operatives of Overwatch so far. They'll get more members and there are other people doing their own thing or doing evil Talon business.**

 **Anywho, next chapter has Tracer in it! So peace out guys and have a good day!**


End file.
